Getting Back home
by XxsunrisebluesunsetxX
Summary: Ed, Al, Eva (oc), roy and winry are dumped in the world of Shugo chara. in order to get back home all of them must defeat easter and continue on a series of quests to different worlds and defeat different enemies. R&R Rated Teen for breathing room and some strong language. On HIATUS for time for other stories.
1. AN Discontinued

**Looking back on this story, I've realized that this is a horribly worded story with a Mary-Sue OC and Horrible Writing. Flame it to your heart's content!**


	2. Just dropping in

**Sunny: Hi! my first story and my first crossover so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated as long as it doesn't include swears now ON TO THE STORY! I don't own shugo chara or fullmetal alchemist. Peace!**

**bold = Amestrian/ German**

normal = English/ Japanese

**The** girl stood there, a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair and honey gold eyes. To any outsider she appeared to be talking to thin air but certain people knew that she was talking to her charas.

"Ran!" the young girl cried "Couldn't we have gone somewhere else maybe **not so far from my house **to get food"

"But Amu-Chan this place makes the best waffles!" the tiny pink girl beside her whined. she screwed up her face as if she was going to cry. Just as the tiny figure opened it's mouth the other three figures (one blue, one green, and one yellow) slapped their hands over the "about to wail" mouth.

"Amu," said the yellow one, "I sense a great amount of energy coming from the over there." the yellow chara motioned to a blue light coming from the nearby forest.

"What Dia. Is it an X-egg?" the chara shook her head no.

"It's much more, i dunno, happy. And it seems much more powerful and human."

"Well, no time to waste then. Lets get going! Ran, character change!" the pink haired girl immediately ran without a thought into the brush as a red heart appeared in her hair. the forest was deep and had plenty of places to get your foot stuck and fall flat on your face. the blue light was getting closer and with every step Amu took the more uneasy she felt. like a dancer she moved gracefully across the treacherous ground. after ten agonizing minutes she appeared in a clearing. the blue light was no more but four figures lay on the hard ground, each each with blonde hair. none of the appeared to be conscious.

But one stirred, a girl with fierce golden eyes and matching gold hair. **"who are you!" **Amu merely stared, confusion clouding her liquid honey eyes. **"who are-" **then, as if struck, she lay motionless on the ground blood seeping into her white tank top and mingling with her long red skirt.

"what happened Hinamori-San. who are these people?" a tall figure with violet eyes and beige hair greeted her.

"tsu- Tsukasa-San these people- I don't know they just, popped out of thin air and well-"

"It's OK Hinamori-San don't worry about. that right now we need to get these four to a hospital. Especially her." he said pointing at the girl that had spoken merely moments before. Said pinkette nodded and started to get the girl to her feet.

**"Eva," **a voice whispered, **"Eva, wake up we're safe now, wake up." **I jolted awake knocking over vases and potted plants. the plaxce was bright and smelled of disenfectant, and the metalic smell of blood. my eyes ajusted to the bright white light to see Ed standing above me. **"wha-what happened."** I asked the tall, blonde figure above me, **"did we get back to Amestris?"**

**"No, we ended up in this place. some girl found us on the ground, us with minor injuries and you with major." **Edward looked away sadly, his golden eyes flitting back to me every few seconds. The tension was building steadily with every glance. silence was broken when a young, pink haired girl walked in. She had a tentative smile on her wobegone face.

_"Ā, anata ga me o samashimasu ka? Watashi wa yoku, anata ga jūshō o misebirakashite ita,node, anata ga mewosamasu shinaidarou to omotta_." My brother and I merely stared. she had spoken xingnese. we gave no response. _"Sō ne e, neko wa anata no shita o mo~tsu teru? Anata wa, myūto shite iru, matawa anata ga nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekinai no dochira ka" _she muttered in xingese again. Ed stayed silent for a few more seconds then, comprehending, he replied to the young girl.

_"U __̄__ n, wa i, watashi to watashi no ane wa, nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru. Watashitachi wa ch__ō__do watashitachi ga doko ni iru ka o shiritai." _She looked at him as if he were crazy.

_"Wareware wa, Kantō chihō, Tōkyō ni iru. Anata wa watashitachi ga bakadatta basho o omoimashita ka? Amerika?" _brother gritted his teeth and painfully answered to the girl.

_"Sō tekipaki eru koto wa arimasen. Wareware ga doko ni iru watashi to imōto wa omotta. Soko ni-" _but she cut him off.

_"Chotto! Watashi wa anata-tachi no mendō o mitekita to watashi wa hontōni anata no yōna hito wa watashi ga anata no tame ni yatta nochi ni kanryō jākudearu hitsuyō wa arimasen!" _I was pretty sure that lil brother and her were going to get into a yelling match so I pushed in.

"hey! first of all you, girl!" (she flinched), "You need to shut up! me and my brother didn't come all the way here to get told off by some kid who doesn't know one thing about us!"

The ridiculous pinkette narrowed her round golden eyes, "i'm not a kid. And although I don't know a whole lot about you you don't need to be such a jerk! I saved your lives, the least you could do is thank me!"

"whatever, just get out. I understand what you did for us, so thanks, but don't get so high and mighty about it because I would have survived anyway! The-"

"Devil, Fullmetal, don't work yourself into a fuss. it hasn't even been five minutes since you woke up but you're still engaging a a yelling match."

**Sunny : hmm not a bad chapter**

**Ikuto: it should've been longer...**

**Ed: and you should've- **

**Sunny: don't care shortie**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH CAUSE' HE'LL SINK IN THE SAND! I'M STILL GROWING DAMMIT! *starts running with a sword***

**Sunny:*starts running* anyways Al, Amu?**

**Al and Amu: READ & REVIEW **

**Sunny: you'll get cake!**

**Translations**

Ā, anata ga me o samashimasu ka? Watashi wa yoku, anata ga jūshō o misebirakashite ita,node, anata ga mewosamasu shinaidarou to omotta = oh, are you awake? I thought that you wouldn't wake up because, well, you were sporting severe injuries

Sō ne e, neko wa anata no shita o mo~tsu teru? Anata wa, myūto shite iru, matawa anata ga nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekinai no dochira ka = geez, cat got your tongue? Either you're mute or you can't speak japanese

U ̄ n, wa i, watashi to watashi no ane wa, nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru. Watashitachi wa chōdo watashitachi ga doko ni iru ka o shiritai. = umm, yes me and my older sister can speak japanese. we just want to know where we are.

Wareware wa, Kantō chihō, Tōkyō ni iru. Anata wa watashitachi ga bakadatta basho o omoimashita ka? Amerika = we're in kanto region,tokyo. where did you think we were idiot? america?

Sō tekipaki eru koto wa arimasen. Wareware ga doko ni iru watashi to imōto wa omotta. Soko ni- = don't get so snappy. me and sister were just wondering where we are. there-

Chotto! Watashi wa anata-tachi no mendō o mitekita to watashi wa hontōni anata no yōna hito wa watashi ga anata no tame ni yatta nochi ni kanryō jākudearu hitsuyō wa arimasen = hey! i've been looking after you guys and I really don't want someone like you being a complete jerk after what i've done for you


	3. The dreaded hospitial visit

**Sunny: Yay! two reviews! Thanks anangelbaby12 and bewarethepurplemonkeys! sorry I haven't updated in a while well here's the story**

**Ed and Roy: Sunny doesn't own us (then something would go seriously wrong withe the plot)**

**Ikuto and amu: Or us**

* * *

"**Devil, FullMetal, you idiots. Devil, I thought you said that the theory would work?"** Eva however was lost in her thoughts.

_'stupid gate, stupid mustang. Stupid punk girl who thinks she's queen of the damn world.' _it wasn't until Ed poked her that she responded with a _really _smart answer,

"**Huh?"**

"**The theory, you said it would work?"**

"**I never said it _would_ work. I said it _might _work"**

"**Why you little-" ** but Roy was cut off by a little girl's voice.

"Amu-chan why did you not tell Yaya-Tan that you were staying at a hospital? And who are these strange people?" Eva twitched at the mention of strange but she didn't break into a rant like her brother would at the 's' word. "Rima and Yaya must know who these strange people are and why they are speaking German."

The three Amestrians turned to the doorway slowly, standing there plain as day were two small girls and a very awkward looking Winry. 'Help me' Winry was mouthing over the shoulder of one of the girls. Eva couldn't help but snicker as the two girls continued on with their conversation. The third girl (the small one with the long blonde hair) turned ever so slowly to Eva and acquired a dark aura and a cold gaze. Mimicking her, Eva raised herself to full height and turned on her own equally menacing (if not more) dark aura.

Ed, Roy, and Winry couldn't help but sweatdrop at the silent war going on between the two girls (Yaya and Amu remaining completely oblivious to the scene). Then, with grudging respect, the small blonde turned away and looked to her friends. Turning away from Amu, Yaya sized up Eva. "you look strange. Most guys aren't that tall and not a lot have blonde hair." Eva's line of patience snapped.

"you think I'm strange do you? And you think i'm a boy?" Yaya nodded. The Amestrians knew what would happen if Eva got a hold of Yaya. They grabbed her arms. Eva flailed and kicked while shouting something about how 'if you think I'm strange I'll ram your face in!' etc. The nurses came and cleared the girls out ("the patient shouldn't exert herself." one of the nurses had said.)

**TIME SKIP**

Eva pulled at the skin on her face, how in the world was she going to get home? The theory _should _have worked, but it didn't. Truth was a tricky bastard.

-_flashback-_

"_well, miss alchemist, here again I see." the white figure with a black outline smiled._

"_I've come for my brother."_

"_and what have you to offer?"_

"_my gate- the source of my alchemy." the creepy thing grinned_

"_are you sure, without your alchemy you'll be nothing more than an ordinary human?"_

"_I'm positive." the alchemist speaking was Evangeline Elric, Edward Elric's twin sister._

"_well I'm afraid that that isn't possible, but there is another way to retrieve everything you lost." the truth grinned as if it was something exceptionally funny, "there have been certain organizations and people throughout the dimensions who've been giving me trouble. if you, per say, get rid of them all, then you'll regain what you lost. I'll even throw in the organs of your teacher and the eyesight of your superior for this little job. but if you fail... you will become a creature of the gate."_

_Eva cocked an eyebrow, "great," she said with sarcasm, "and how long could this take?"_

"_months, maybe years, but you won't age." __Evangeline tilted her head as though considering._

"_What's the catch?"_

"_you have to choose four people to go with you." Eva smiled for the first time in that place_

"_Alright, I'll take it. Ed, Al, Winry and the colonel will come with me." truth smirked_

"_the colonel? Is it because you love him?" she blushed a couple shades of red and muttered something about never being in love. "well, go then. __The first one you need to take care of is easter. And one last thing, you'll be aged down to seventeen.__" the gate behind Evangeline opened and tiny black hands grabbed her. Everything went dark._

_-End of Flashback-_

Eva sighed. She didn't even know who this Easter was. And how to bring down the organization? They couldn't just walk in there and shoot everyone and everything. This was going to take more than just some plain old elbow grease. She knocked her head against the wall then looked out the window. Somewhere out there was their target, how in the seven hells they were going to do it she had no idea. Evangeline may have been a child prodigy and a hardened war veteran but she had no idea what to do.

**Amu's pov. Third person**

Amu was doing nothing, absolutely nothing. That stupid girl had just made herself one heck of an enemy. She was Amu Hinamori, bearer of three chara's. But she sighed; the girl had seemed sad and distant. The sign of someone who has lost their heart's egg. It was probably shattered, completely gone. But there was something about her, her and the rest of the group. It was like they were from another world.

She mentally slapped herself. 'stupid Amu!' she thought, ' it's stupid to think they're from another world, this kind of stuff doesn't happen! Still...'

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knocking on the window. She turned. It was Ikuto. She was opening the lock to the door her eyes fixed on it. Amu was brought to her senses by a loud CLANG. The girl she had helped earlier was wielding a wooden stick and had it raised in the air as if she had just hit something. She looked down, lying on the ground was Ikuto with a large, comical bump on his head. She opened the door and heard yells coming from outside. **"NO EVANGELINE! What did you** **just do?!"**

The girl laid the stick down on the ground, she looked at Ikuto then at Amu. "I don't like burglars." Amu sweatdropped. As though he had jumped a Short blonde boy came up beside Eva. He looked at Ikuto, the stick, then Eva and facepalmed.

"**EVA! You Idiot!" **the boy yelled in a different language. Ikuto suddenly looked alert.

"**you speak German? So you're from Germany?" **The boy looked confused

"**Germany? I don't know what that is but I'm sorry my sister hit you. She's ,um, prone to hit people when they** **jump up onto balconies and pound on windows." **Ikuto raised his eyebrows

"**that's your sister?"**

"**I'M NOT A BOY!" **the girl piped up and glared at Ikuto. But he ignored her.

"**How old is she?"**

"**same as me, she's, umm, seventeen." **he then grabbed her by the wrist, **"Well, it's been fun. Gotta go." **he then promptly jumped off the balcony with Eva following. Amu blinked then went inside.

**Pov. Change to general**

Ed dragged Eva by the wrist to the apartment Mustang had bought this afternoon. How in the non existent God's name he got the money for it Eva had no idea, but then again, it was apartment had three bedrooms, right next to each other, a small kitchen and close to no livingroom.

Evangeline and Winry were sharing the same room, Ed and Al would share and Mustang got a room to himself (Ed and Mustang had made a bet, whoever won got the room.). Everything had been fine until Eva had decided to take a walk. The result? Some guy got the bat smacked upside the head.

Even Ed had gotten angry, and that was saying something. Ed _never_ got mad at his twin (except for the incident with the pudding, golf balls and the weed wacker). The door to the apartment opened as they reached it. Ed went straight to his room while Eva went to hers. Both stared out the window. Defeating that organization, Easter, was number one on their list. Defeating these Easter people was their first and only one in this dimension ticket to getting back home.

* * *

**Sunny:so do you love it? Hate it?**

**Ikuto: I hated it, I got hit on the head**

**Sunny: oh suck it up you big baby. Ed's gone through worse than this.**

**Ed: thank you!**

**Eva: thanks readers! If you like Ed or me review!**

**Sunny: and you'll get cake!**

_**EDIT**_

_**SUNNY: crap, so I didn't mean to make eva and ed twenty for readers who read this before the edit.**_

_**Ed: *facepalms* nice going smart one.**_

_**Eva: yes, it was indeed a very good job *I back into corner***_

_**Sunny: yes well, ahahaha Review! *cowers as Eva and Ed close in on her with menacing lead pipes***_


	4. the fight part I

**Sunny: Merry Christmas y'all (or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas)! I'm writing this on Christmas eve (2012) but it's likely it'll be posted on Christmas day. Thanks to Anangelbaby12 for her review.**

**Eva: you're writing on Christmas?**

**Sunny: Yes, IT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!**

**Ed: ...**

**Sunny: yes well ,*coughs * Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Now on with the story!**

_**EDIT**_

**Sunny: ok, so it wasn't posted on Christmas but anyways it's being posted today so on with the story!**

**General pov. Amestrian household**

**Eva **was royally pissed. Ed, Al, Winry, and her were going to school_. _Obviously Truth had had this planned out because when the apartment was bought and everything was settled, they found _papers_. Not just some random blank sheets of paper, _student transfer papers_with _her, __Ed, Al, and Winry's_names on them. Ed had moped the whole day long and Winry gushed about how she was going to school again. Even Al was happy about going to school again ("It's like I'm a kid all over again!" he exclaimed).

"I hope you don't scare the ickle teenagers like miss. Curtis and you scared Ed and Al during training." Roy had called from the house as Eva, Ed, Al and Winry left for School.

Meanwhile, while the others were at school, mustang was going job hunting. So far he had entered the mall and looked around. Two hours later and he still hadn't found a job. Part of the problem was the jobs kept being taken by people younger than Mustang. Truth was smirking as he looked down on Mustang as he tried to find a job. "Hehehehe... he doesn't know that the bank account is filled with new money each month (10 000 dollars to be exact) Hehehehehehe..."

**(SCENE CHANGE TO CLASSROOM 3A!)**

"Well, class these are the new exchange students from America please welcome them to class." a resounding echo of ' Welcome to Seiyo high. ' "Now, go on, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Alphonse Elric."

_he looks so cute and sweet. _Some girls thought

"And I'm Eva Elric."

_'Wow, she looks hot' _most of the boys thought

"yo. I'm Ed Elric."

_the bad boy, too bad he has a girlfriend _ all the girls thought as they noticed Ed's arm around Winry's waist

"Hi! I'm Winry Rockbell!"

_typical cute girl, _All the men in the room thought in union, _too bad she has a boyfriend_

" Good, Eva and Alphonse you can sit in those two empty seats near Ria(1) Ed and Winry, you can take the seats near Ren." The four people took their seats and did several different things, Winry was looking intently at the teacher, Ed was doodling on his desk with a sharpie. Eva was well, being Eva and chatting with Ria (which by the way, looked like an exact replica of Eva with long hair and purple and pink streaks.) and Alphonse was writing down notes, calculating the time left in class and reading (to this day Eva has no idea how he did this.).

The time went by slower than humanly possible and was boring to Ed, Al and Eva (after all they already knew all this stuff.). All of the friends settled themselves in for a long day.

**(time skip cause' I can't write school class scenes and pov. Change to Utau)**

**Utau **was mildly impressed by this new girl. She was keeping tabs on Ikuto (and had been doing this ever since the 'incident') and the girl hadn't made any move to flirt with him. Infact she was ignoring him. The boys came in droves to ask her out and she had ignored them all and was getting rather annoyed with all of them ("STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLES!" She had yelled at the group standing outside the washroom waiting for her.).

Oh yes Utau had gotten over her romantic 'Love' for her brother. She had given him away to Amu and she was quite proud of herself for doing it. But there had been an incident where a girl had hit him over the head with a bat after she saw him going up to Amu's balcony (If only she knew). She was making sure her brother wasn't hurt again by some crazy fan girl (2). the day passed by quickly and Utau hung out near a park (with her disguise on of course) ,plopped herself down on a park bench and relaxed her job was done for the day. Suddenly she noticed the same girl with two boys and two other girls the two boys were obviously her brothers and one of the girls (the one with pink and purple streaks) was maybe her sister and the other girl with the lemon coloured hair was probably a friend.

"so what's it like in America?" said the girl with the streaks. So she wasn't the girl's sister.

"Same as here pretty much." replied the siblings and the friend in union

"well, see ya tomorrow." said the streaked girl as she split away from the group and walked in a different direction. The remaining people nodded and walked to the side of the park where a vehicle was parked. It was pretty old and beaten up but out of the truck stepped out a handsome man in a suit. His eyes were onyx and his hair was a stunning charcoal black. Utau could barely hear their voices but she could still hear them.

"**so, your day. How was it? Could you reach the top of your locker without using a step stool FullMetal?" **the man spoke in a different language, Utau thought it was English but there was something definitely different about it. But it didn't sound like the English tapes her private instructor had made her listen to.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATH OXYGEN OUT OF ONE MOLEQUEL OF WATER YOU JERK!" **the long haired blonde boy was yelling now and he was obviously extremely angry.

"**I never said any of that." **the handsome man spoke now his voice calm despite being yelled at in the face.

"**Mustang, remember that blackmail we have handy at Winry's house in Resmbool? I'll give it to Riza if you don't stop teasing my brother." **The golden blonde said with a dark aura. Whatever it was that she said the onyx haired man was obviously frightened now.

"**you wouldn't!"**

"**But I would." **the man stopped speaking and started grumbling as the kids got int the car. He then slammed the door and drove away. It was most definitely strange. It seems as though Utau had another thing to look into.

**(pov. Change to unknown character)**

That witch! Stealing my Ikuto away from me, she deserves to die. I would definitely end up with Ikuto, we would get married and live in a mansion and live happily ever after! With the help of this new company I'll surly win his heart. I won't even have to try, he loves me the most already! And now she has stolen all the boys away from me too that witch. But anyways I was walking through the park in my most graceful way and fluffing my perfect hair. That girl! How can the boys even like her when they have me!?

There were this really annoying voices they said: "lulu, it seems as though we have found someone who is lost."

"Yes we have." then this blonde girl turned to me and gave me a pendant. I started feeling funny and everything went dark.

**(pov. Change to guardians.)**

they were just having tea when their chara's sensed it. "amu-chan, a ? egg is near."

"It's really powerfull though."

"let's go check it out."

"the cat thief might be there."

"Yeah! Let's go!" the guardians ran as their chara's shouted out directions. Soon they came to a forest clearing. Floating in the air was a red haired teenage girl with sharp green eyes.

"Yambuki-San's older sister!" the king exclaimed, "It's a ? egg so we have to hurry!" a blue figure appeared out of the trees. The fight commenced as the king and the cat battled each other the other guardians fought the teenager. The battle seemed hopeless, the guardians had used all their attacks and nothing was working. All of them were about to be hit with ? Energy when a blond girl ran out of the trees and slashed the teenagers arm with a trench knife. There was a spurt of blood and the teenager cried out in pain. The battles froze and everyone watched as Eva floated down, a bloody trench knife in her hand.

"That's how we do it in the big leagues boys." she smiled a nasty smile and stared into the trees as three figures came into the clearing to stand beside her.

**(SUPER ANNOYING CLIFFHANGER!)**

**Sunny: haha cliffy sorry my dear readers but I had to do it**

***gets hit with a thousand pitchforks ***

**Ed: *pokes Sunny * I guess she's unconscious so I'll do it. re- **

**Roy: READ, REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET CAKE! **

*** AWESOME FIGHT COMMENCES!***

**(1) this is Eva's alternate version of herself in this world**

**(2) Eva later felt a twitch of anger that wasn't related to the current situation**


	5. The fight part II

**Sunny: Yay! 1 review! sorry this is late guys ^-^; onto the story!**

**Eva/winry/roy/ed/al: Sunny doesn't own fullmetal alchemist**

**amu/ikuto/rima/nagi/tadase/yaya: or shugo chara.**

* * *

To say the guardians were stunned was an understatement, they were completely and utterly flabergasted. The girl had slashed the girl's arm without a second thought. And she wasn't even supposed to be able to see the girl in the ? transformation. Three people had shown up beside her, an oynx haired man and two teenage blondes. The older looking blonde of the two was holding a spear and the younger blonde had trench knives like his sister. The black haired man, however, was holding nothing. He only had gloves on with weird circles painted on the backside of the hand.

**"Is it a homunculus?" **the girl asked the black haired man. He shrugged his shoulders. Eva then turned to the small crowd behind her. She looked them up and down then wrinkled her nose. "Why are you all dressed up in those outfits?" she then turned to the cat eared teenager, snickered, and pulled out a camera (1) and took a picture. Ikuto however didn't notice.

**"A homunculus? what's that?" **All four turned to him sharply (they had the free time because Yambuki's sister was still howling in pain) dark expressions on their faces.

**"it's for us to know and you to wish you knew."**

was their riddled response. they didn't have much time to talk after because the girl had regained her composure and was preparing to hurtle a spear at the four to impale them. She, however, wasn't fast enough. Eva had turned around and had thrown one of her trench knives at the Red-haired girl and grazed the same arm again. Smiling maliciously and preparing to jump again Eva raised a trench knife.

"STOP! That's enough!" Amu had yelled and she grabbed ahold of Eva's arm. The Amestrian girl looked around, surprised. She lowered her silver trench knife and dropped it. one of the Chara's floating beside amu poked her. The expression on Eva's face was one of horror and rage. she couldn't move! Ran was speaking from inside Amu to Eva.

"what happened to you Eva-chan? Why are your worst memories so close to the surface?" She had no answer to Ran's question, "I saw a little girl, then a dog and then... somthing horrible. like a fusion of the two together." the same expression of horror and shock came over Ed's face as Eva whispered one word.

"Nina." Eva dropped to her knees and Ed and Al ran over.

"what did you do?" Ed started

"To big sister?" Al finished. Mustang was shaking his head, some girls were so delicate, not Eva. But he knew how much the death of Nina had hurt her. She didn't let it show but he knew it was there, just beneath the surface. Ed and Al were still yelling at the pinkette, normally Al wouldn't yell but he was _very _protective of his older sister. He remembered when he had made a pass on Eva at Briggs, that slap _still _stung. What in hell's name were the people wearing?

The blue haired punk was wearing a half shirt with a turtleneck and long flare out jeans. A small blonde haired girl was wearing a clown outfit, and a the blonde haired girl? No, boy, was wearing some prince outfit with tons of ruffles. That annoying girl from the hospitial was donned in an oversised baby footsie. Truth _had _told him about how this group of people could do _character transformations _(whatever that was) but he hadn't expected these ridiculous clothes. Even Breda in a dog costume would have been more normal than this, they were fricken _sparkling!_

Those kids with their sparkly outfits could handle this one, Eva had just been hit in the shoulder with a knife. Ed and Al were holding their sister back from totally destroying the poor girl. They half dragged, half carried Eva to the apartment, and mustang followed. The Guardians, however, stayed behind with the blue haired teenager. Ikuto was, infact, intrigued by the blonde amestrian.

_'she seems... different. like Amu, but different. Easter would want her as an ally for them to get the embryo. Introducing her to easter... could make it less difficult for me to be free. But I wouldn't want to use other people's lives for myself.' _he thought this as he quietly slipped off into the trees to make it back to the building that was his prison.

"Ikuto-san, who was that girl in the clearing? She seems.. Quite powerful, a very useful ally her and her brothers would make." It was exactly as Ikuto had thought it. They were planning to recruit her and Ikuto would be the puppet that would make that happen.

"Your next mission is to keep tabs on the girl and see _if _she is good enough to be apart of easter. If she's up to par one of us will offer her the job, if she accepts she'll take over from you because, obiously you're just a little brat who can't do _any _job right. If she refuses, well, there's other ways of making a person join." so he would be free if the girl was up to par, but he still felt is wasn't right.

**-the evil time skip bunny has arrived!-**

Ikuto was watching the girl from the nearby window of the apartment complex she lived in, he officialy felt like a stalker. Just a glimpse told you that the black haired man and the fiery blonde were **_not_ **on good terms. Ikuto had just seen Eva (he had learned her name from Amu) beat the guy to a pulp along with her brother after he had said _somthing_ to the small blonde guy.

_ He _had seen strange circles drawn on paper and the people in the house discussing them, he heard snippets of conversation in german.

**"son of a bitch Mustang! I've made my choice, you of all people know that that I think the best way of defeating an enemy is from the inside!"**

**"I do know, but it's suicide if you get caught! we don't know what these people are capable of!"**

**"Sister, please-"**

**"c'mon Sis-"**

**"No, Alphonse, Edward. I'm sorry, but my decision is made. You can't stop me."**

**"Devil-"**

**"look on the bright side you guys, I heard that that Ikuto guy was working there. Even Ed told me that I needed to date more." **Ikuto frowned, she wasn't going to ask him out, surely? He heard a slap (a facepalm most likely).

**"Really sis'? _Him?" _**Ikuto heard the scrape of a chair as it moved across the floor.

**"I'm twenty for God's sake, same age as you, and you already proposed to Winry. I'm old enough to choose who to date for myself, thank you very much!" **She was twenty, her brother too? But the teacher had said they were seventeen?

This was some info he might have to keep secret, it was another weapon they could use against them.

* * *

**Sunny: ugh, short chapter and my sis' asked if this was IkutoXOC or RoyXOC NO THIS IS NOT THOSE PAIRINGS! Specifically because I can't write romance, Everytime I try it turns out with no plot AT ALL so sorry if you were hoping it'd be those pairings.**

**Eva: thank god I'm not paired up with _him_**

**Sunny: Roy or Ikuto? **

**Eva: _Both_**

**Everyone EX. Eva: *sweatdrop***

**Eva: and am I always this violent?**

**Sunny: umm no?**

**OMAKE THEATER: wHAT WAS TAKEN FROM EVA?**

**Roy: what exactly did truth take from you?**

**Ed: Well**

**Al: Umm**

**Eva: my gender was switched, unfortinately**


	6. Pancakes

**sunny: I put the story on hiatus, but I'm back! I'm not dead...yet :p**

**Eva: you evil, evil person. where were you!**

**Ed: yeah! we were rotting in the closet of abandoned story ideas! well, eva was *looks sympatheticaly at Eva***

**Amu: you. go. to. the. story. NOW!**

**Ikuto: or suffer death at the hands of our sticks! *brandishes piece of wood***

**Sunny: Ok! I don't own shugo chara or fullmetal alchemist**

**Roy: thank god you never will.**

_**by the way guys when I cue the song (The alchemic world piano) play the music to experience the music eva is playing, link on my profile.**_

_**to the story!**_

"So, you want to apply for the job in easter?"

"yes."

"Wonderful. Sign these papers, how old did you say you were again?"

"Eighteen." The indigo haired boy behind her narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired girl who was lying bluntly in front of him. his arms were crossed tightly, he was in a bad mood.

_-flashback-_

_"well, sinse this girl has decided to join without you recommending her, you still have to work for easter." kzuomi flashed a malicious smile._

_"What! no!" Ikuto protested_

_"You failed, yet again, but we still need you for experimental purposes."_

_"I'm not some kind of lab rat!" Eva walked in on the two, and cocked her head. she wore a worried frown as she looked to Ikuto, but it turned cold as she looked to Kzuomi._

_"Is there somthing I was interupting?" The menace in her voice was just about rivaling the time mustang had almost killed envy. Kzuomi glared at her harshly, while Ikuto gave Eva a small, gratefull smirk._

_"And who exactly are you?"_

_"Evangeline, Evangeline Elric." Kzuomi's face looked scared, then brightened._

_"Oh, miss Elric! I was expecting you to be older! I sincerily apologize for my rudeness, please come with me. Tsukiyomi-san, you too." Kzuomi put an arm across Eva's waist and led her to the conference room._

_-flashback end-_

Now he was here watching this person sell her soul to this company willingly? Then he heard her mutter under her breath:

**"Mutiny should be easy in this stupid company." **so she wasn't going to _help _this company, she was going to help _destroy _this company. Good, then he would be free.

"Thank you, We'll call you when we need you." His stepfather smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and sent her out. The smile faded as she waltsed out of the conference room.

"Where were we?" That grave look sent shivers down Ikuto's spine.

**ATSCHOOLATSCHOOLATSCHOOLATSC HOOL**

He heard her, after school, a song on the piano that he had never heard before. This song was slow and sweet, but sad. slowly he opened the door, and saw Eva. He watched for a while then interupted, "Hello?" she continued playing but she answered.

"You never did tell me you worked for easter, Tsukiyomi." The song kept on playing in the backround.

"Why would I tell you?" She looked at him sharply, her hands still dancing across the keyboard.

"You need to learn to trust Tsukiyom, Else' You'll end up just like me."

"you?"

"Yes me, I hardly ever trust anybody. It makes it hard to make connections with people. Now-," she got up.

"Wait!" he called, and she stopped walking and turned around, "will you teach me that song you were playing?" she smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded.

"How bout' monday?" Ikuto smirked his usual cocky smirk, and replied;

"Sounds good." She left the room and he pondered over what she had said earlier that week, 'Mutiny huh?' he thought.

_**EVA'S POV. SORTA AT APARTMENT.**_

"Why did you feel the need to join easter sister? We could have done somthing else!" A mildly angry Al glared at his sister.

"Al-" Said sister was cut off by a livid Ed.

"No Eva, Al's right. you could have done something else!"

"You're worse than brother sometimes sister."

"Yeah- Hey!" Eva stormed up to her room, didn't they understand? If she was _inside _the company's inner circle it would be easier to bring it down. Sure that Kzuomi guy was disgusting, and some of the company workers were real slimeballs, but it would all be for her brothers and winry. Maybe Mustang. The closer she was with those who were higher up in the company she could get some of them to think like her and they could plot a conspiracy.

Then they could get out of this mess an be a step closer to home, In Amestris. Ikuto seemed close to the higher ups (although the way Kzuome was treating him was disconcerting) maybe if she got close to him, or his sister she would be able to change some people's loyalties. Utau seemed more approchable than Ikuto, but she wasn't apart of the company anymore, but she could use Utau to change Ikuto's loyalties.

"Eva!" Ed called, "Winry wants to talk to you!" Good, winry was always understanding for her problems. Eva opened the door and slowly tiptoed down the stairs. If winry wasn't understanding... well, let's just say Eva would end up with a trip to the hospitial.

"Eva," Winry's voice was calm, not angry, "Talk to me." Eva walked into the kitchen and was met with the kind gaze of Winry.

"I joined Easter."

"Just do whatever you have to do to get us home."

"Look, I'm sorry- wait, _what?_"

"Do what you have to do to get us home." Winry wasn't mad, she wasn't even annoyed, she was _supportive._ Eva's mouth gaped for a moment then she nodded. "Will you help me with the pancakes?" Winry added, a small smile spreading across her pretty face.

"As long as I don't have to make any for Mustang."


End file.
